The Same But Different
by multiplebae
Summary: Hidan finally has a date with the girl of his fucked up dreams. (ONE SHOT) (HIDAHINA) Just a fluffy fic.


**Hi guys, I was watching Naruto and felt like writing a one shot.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Hinata had always been a well-mannered girl. Dutiful, obedient, obligatory- the perfect housewife in any sense, and the perfect woman in a misogynistic sense.

And because of those reasons, Hidan didn't understand why a woman like her would even consider the prospect of dating an asshole like him.

Hidan knew, without a fucking doubt, that he was hot. He was also really fucking rich and had a penchant for never wearing a top- so chicks came to him easily, and wetter than a sidewalk after a typhoon.

So what would a docile, mild girl like her want with an arrogant playboy like him?

Hinata walked into the restaurant, tucking her blue-black locks behind her ears and looking around demurely. Hidan swore to himself, eyes running down the curves barely hidden in her white dress. If anything, it clung to every slope on her body, practically pulling his attention to every inch of her body.

A literal fucking goddess.

Her gaze went around the room as she came to the front of house, bowing slightly and asking for Hidan. The man she addressed didn't even try to hide his obvious interest at the fairy in front of him, and Hidan growled.

He stood, stalking to the pair and making sure there was just enough sadism in his eyes to warn the fucker off.

"Hina." Hidan called, earning the rest of the restaurant's attention, if they weren't already looking at the heavenly woman in white. The man next to Hinata turned and paled immediately, face expressing just how afraid he was.

Hidan hoped he shat his pants.

And realized, belatedly, that he might have had a bit more sadism in his eyes than he should have.

"Hida," Hinata turned, instantly catching his attention as she gave him a pure, beautiful smile. Not quite innocence- since she was twenty now- but something so close to it, the darkness in him reveled in the prospect of showing her a different side of life.

A side not quite so pure.

He snaked an arm around her waist, a smirk settling on his face when a slight blush creeped up onto her white cheeks. He pulled her close to his side, turning his head to the man.

"Don't look at her, prick. I'll rip out your fucking throat before you can ever start drooling."

Hinata rolled her eyes, lightly slapping Hidan's muscular arm. "Thank you for inviting me out to dinner Hida."

Hidan knew what she was doing, knew that she wanted to divert his attention. He scoffed, drawing a thumb across his neck before grunting and leading his angel back to the table. And only when they sat down did he truly get to admire her.

It had taken him fucking _months_ to get her stick-up-his-ass cousin to even entertain the prospect of going on a date with him. Fuck, even prior to this date, their first date, Neji had given him a lecture on how to treat his 'beloved cousin.' Usually, he didn't give a single fuck about the family approving or _anyone_ approving of him, but Hina and her cousin stuck to each other like glue.

Neji had that annoying little-sister complex times infinity, and even though Hinata had moved out three years ago, Neji was still with her- nearly every fucking day.

And Hinata loved him just as much, so Hidan didn't really see any other choice but to ask the freaky fucker for 'approval.'

Stupid traditionalists.

"So, how was your day?" Hinata murmured, putting down her menu and moving her pale eyes to him.

"Usual. So fucking boring, I almost wanted to slit everyone's throat."

Hinata's face brightened as she laughed, placing a hand shyly over her perfect mouth. It was a light, tinkling sound that reminded him of small chimes. "I have heard that you are quite vocal about it too."

Hidan's lips settled into a smirk, and he ran a hand through his silver hair- something that Hinata watched before blushing and looking down.

 _I see._

"Why should I be quiet about that? I am what you get, and I'll say whatever the fuck I want to."

She thought for a moment, fingers drifting over to their wine glasses and taking a sip. "That is very admirable Hidan. I won't say I want to be like you- I quite like being myself- but that honesty is refreshing." She met his eyes for a moment before looking away again, "You have a very nice personality."

Wow. Never in his whole life had he been called nice. Of course it would be Hinata saying so. "I wouldn't say I'm nice."

She giggled, knowing of a few instances where he couldn't be called nice, and he swore he felt that badass part of him melt. Just a little bit. "Nevertheless. Would you like to order first?"

Their waiter came over, this time a woman, and did quite the opposite of the man before. She checked Hidan out- his harshly planed face, violet eyes and top unbuttoned just enough to be both scandalous and confident.

"What may I get _you_ today?" She murmured huskily, turning her back to Hinata.

Hidan raised a brow, disinterest clear on his masculine face, before ordering. "I'll have the crab cakes with mango coulis, a filet mignon medium rare with extra mushroom and another bottle of this wine." He closed his menu, not caring about the girl's obvious interest.

He flicked his gaze over to Hinata, who was looking down at the table rather intently. Her fingers were white, well whiter, around her wine glass and when she moved her attention to the waiter, there was something strained in her smile.

She sat back straight, and closed her menu, "I'll have the vietnamese salad and parmesan chicken." Her voice too- there was something a little off.

The waitress didn't even look at her, rather, she wrote down the order and winked at Hidan, before sashaying off with a little more swing in her hips than before.

"So, what were we talking about?" Hidan continued, leaning forward. Hinata was silent for a moment before she placed her napkin on the table. "Would you please give me a moment? I'll be right back."

Hidan nodded slowly, watching her closely as she stood, straightened her tight dress, then walked to the reception.

It really was quite the view. And Hidan couldn't help being attracted to her body- almost as much as he could help being attracted to her mind.

He took a sip of his wine, watching as she talked to the receptionist, leaning over a bit just enough Hidan knew the man could see a generous amount of cleavage.

Hidan narrowed his eyes, then looked at her face. There was a spark of anger there, and she moved one hand in a surprisingly irritated gesture.

The man nodded quickly, picking up his phone and calling someone. Hinata gave him one of her trademark thankful smiles, before heading back to her seat.

"What was that for?"

Hinata gave him a knowing smile on the edge of a smirk, before shrugging a dainty shoulder. "Nothing important."

Hidan gave her a long look before shrugging, what was her business, was her business.

They continued talking for a while, and Hidan noticed how easy it was to talk to her. She was an active listener, one who asked genuine questions and didn't mind his foul sailor's mouth. She even laughed when he ranted about dismembering his colleagues.

A male waiter came to their table, one who seemed almost as disinterested as Itachi did on a bad day. He bowed at the waist handing them their meals, before Hidan raised a brow, wondering where the other waitress went.

He voiced this, knowing many restaurants gave their staff certain areas of the place to each waitress. Hinata paused a moment, a hint of nervousness on her face.

"Did you want her to wait our table?"

"Nah. Was just wondering."

She smiled to herself, happily taking a mouthful of her salad. Hidan knew something was up- he just didn't want to ruin her good mood and their good date to ask a question.

They ordered their dessert, and Hinata's hands were fidgeting on the table, something close to guilt on her poured her another glass of wine, leaning over the table and grabbing a hand, something that made her completely stop moving.

Her face went completely and adorably red, but she kept her hand in his, smiling at him a little shyly.

"Um, Hida, I kind of have something to tell you."

What could she have done that would ever put him off? Hidan was definitely no fucking saint. "What is it?"

She bit her lip for a moment, something that he watched closely and felt something tighten in his gut. "I may have told the receptionist that our waitress was being extremely rude to me, and had her replaced."

Hinata tried to move her hand away, but Hidan latched on to it, pulling it back over to him. "Is that all?"

And at that moment, he knew something snapped. Her lavender eyes lit up with anger, and she ripped her hand out of his. "What do you mean is that all? She had the _audacity_ to flirt with you in _front_ of me, going so far as to wink at you?"

Hinata shook her head, folding her arms across her generous chest and propping them up so they looked much bigger- something Hidan didn't think Hinata noticed.

He sure did.

And his dick did too.

"I mean, come _on._ Have a little class- you were here on a date with _me._ Not some hussy who can't even dye her hair properly." She continued mumbling, more to herself than him, and Hidan sat back, a satisfied smile stretching across his face.

She was _jealous._

Really fucking jealous too.

"Hinata." He murmured, placing his elbows on the table.

But she kept mumbling to herself, getting more upset as she talked.

"Hinata."

When she didn't look at him for another five seconds, Hidan stood, pushing back his chair and walking to her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her up and crashing his lips to hers in a hard, passionate kiss.

She was still for a moment before opening her mouth and closing her eyes, sighing into his kiss. Hidan smiled into her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth and pulling her tight against him, so he could feel every inch of her against his body.

He licked her bottom lip, biting it gently, before pulling back and waiting for her to gather her senses. Her eyes fluttered open, a bit dazed as she stared at him, shocked.

"Why the _fuck_ would I look at another woman when I have the one I want- and have wanted for a long time- right in front of me?"

Hinata blushed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "So you get to be all possessive and territorial when I don't?"

He shrugged his shoulders, enjoying the feel of her against him, even with every pair of eyes in the restaurant on them. Hell, they could look all they wanted, as long as they knew Hinata was all fucking his. "Yes. Those men need to understand to not fucking even _breathe_ in your direction. I'll sacrifice them to Jashin, even if they aren't virgins."

Hinata glanced around the room, noticing the amount of attention on them. Her eyes narrowed at one woman in particular, their red-headed waitress from before. She leaned in close, whispering right into his ear as her breasts pressed up against his chest.

Fuck. Me.

"I might be kind, and I might be nice, but I do _not_ share either." She bit lightly on his earlobe, making Hidan jump, before her hand drifted down his back, tantilizingly slow, and came to rest on his ass.

And she squeezed, just enough for everyone in the room to know _he_ was _hers_ , and just enough for Hidan to moan. He had a fucking hard-on.

"I like you Hidan. And I'm not that pussy-footed girl who liked Naruto anymore." She grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door and throwing a wad of cash on the table. Hidan grabbed it, then threw his own wad of cash, before picking Hinata up, bridal style.

"Oh, I can fucking see that. Now let's go back to mine, and I can show you just how fucking long I've been waiting for you to say that."

And that mild mannered, docile girl would show him just how corrupted she really was.


End file.
